A code lyoko fanfiction feed on the seed part 2
by kh axle roxas
Summary: Continuing where we left off after Aelita visits the mens bathroom, she decides to visit the strange address given to her before she left to confront the people tormenting her; but soon realizes shes not the dominant one she hoped to be.
1. Prolouge

A code lyoko fanfiction

Feed

On

The

Seed

Part 2

Prologue

Not long after Aelita left the men's restroom, another mysterious address was given to her so she decided to take it on herself to deal with the problem. (This is the address, now to give these people who are fucking with me a piece of my mind.) She said as she pulled up in front of a white mansion.

She walked through the white iron gate and up the stone steps and knocked twice, only to realize that the door was half way open. (That's odd, the doors open.) She contemplated as she walked in cautiously and asked if any was home. "Hello, is there anybody here?"

"Welcome, I've been expecting you." Aelita turned around and saw a beautiful and intimidating looking women with the same hair as herself but darker. She was wearing a maroon rubber bustier and a small skirt to match.

She slowly advanced towards Aelita as Aelita thought that she should yell at her for what has been going on in her life now, big mistake. "What is this I had it with these sick games." The woman glared intently at Aelita and smirked devilishly as she continued. "Anymore notes, phone calls, or threats; and I'm going straight to the police." Aelita spoke sternly and as serious as she could remembering before the envelope was given to her she was reminded herself about the phone calls at work and the threats written on her car; but the woman seemed to not care about her anger, instead she just glared at her serious like; you could see more fire in her eyes as Aelitas.

"Oh they're right, you do need some training, shut you're fucking mouth cunt I give the orders around here!" She spoke through gritted teeth. Aelita stepped back, appalled at what was just said to her so she snapped back, "What, how DARE you; that does it I'm out of here!" She turned around hoping to walk towards the door, but was grabbed by the arm and was abruptly turned towards the woman who was now also holding her by the chin and said, "YOU'RE not going anywhere, you're mine now!" As if to prove her point and show her she was the dominant one, she spit in her face and licked her lips up to her nose and to her forehead and then pushed Aelita down on the ground.

Aelita was now sitting with her arms outstretched behind her staring up at the woman. "Now take off your clothes." She ordered as she glared angrily at Aelita and lust. Aelita did so, unzipping her little dress she wore at the bathrooms and pulling out her arms pulling them past her legs, never breaking eye contact with her captor. Once her dress was off, her B Breasts were now viewable and you could see that her nipples were starting to harden and become perkier. "Did I fucking stutter, I said ALL of your clothes; you stupid CUNT!"

Aelita, still sitting on the floor slowly pulled down her pink panties and lifted her hips up as she rolled them down her legs causing them to roll and wrinkle then tossed them to the side. Aelita was now nude in some strangers house and was freaked the fuck out as she imagined what sort of torment she would have to endure. (Dam it how did I get stuck in THIS predicament?) She thought to herself as she saw the maroon hair colored woman rip a little hole in her skirt glaring at her and said' "Now, lick me."

NOTE:

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THE PROLUGE TO THE SECOND STORY. ILL BE SURE TO MAKE THIS AS LONG AS POSSIBLE AND ENJOYABLE ALSO FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE WOMAN IN MAROON ITS TAILIA MORE ON THE WAY SOON.

REVIEW PLS.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That's better, now come over here and lick me." Ordered Taelia stretching her thong out from her skirt.

(Dam I only meant to confront the people who have been doing this to me…not get involved.) Aelita thought as she slowly crawled on her hands and knees towards the maroon haired girl.

Aelita then brought her tongue out and seductively licked up and down her open folds.

(God I never done this before …Why am I even doing this?)

"Yeah that's it lick my cunt, yeah that's a good little DOGGY …Yeah lick my fuck hole". Aelita continued to lick Taelia, whilst she stood watching from above smiling viciously at her captive.

"Yeah make it nice and wet…mm yeah, you like that…huh you like the taste of my pussy?) (Fuck yes…it tastes so amazing…I just love the warm sticky juices all OVER my tongue.)

Enjoying herself now, she buried her tongue deep into Taelia's womanhood and suckled on her inner folds. "That's good little doggy, lick that CUNT."

As Aelita continued her pleasure towards her, she let out brief moans of pleasure. "Huf…mmmyeah…mmmYEAH, you like that cunt; the taste of that pussy?" Seeing as Aelita didn't answer, Taelia pulled her out from beneath her legs by the chin and asked again. "I said what do you think of my cunt…CUNT, do you like the taste of it?" Aelita answered with a mere "Yes." But Taelia was looking for something more formal. "Yes MAM." Aelita corrected herself with a seductive and yet intimidated "Yes mam."

Taelia then pushed her back so Aelita could continue her work. (I wonder if this will satisfy her as well.) Aelita then started to slowly twirl her tongue around her insides, and used her lips to pull on her pussy lips. She thought right of course, earning yet ANOTHER compliment from her new mistress. "MHM, such a good doggy; lap that pussy. "Mmm…yeah get it nice and wet with that slutty tongue …mmm oh yeah."

(You like that huh, you like having my lips wrapped all over your pink pussy lips…huh…you like my tongue exploring your juicy cavern?" Taelia then pushed Aelita away once agin only to place her

Knees on the cushion of a couch, bending over so Aelita had clear view of her round ass and her dripping pussy.

Aelita groped Taelia's ass cheeks and lapped her ass hole, stroking her tongue up and down. "Mm yeah don't forget my pussy either." She ordered stretching her pussy lips wider. Aelita multitasked with this by licking ang and kissing her ass, while also sucking and licking her pussy; buying her tongue in once again.

Next, Aelita decided to be a little creative and bury her tongue in Taelia's ass hole; instantly sending her in utmost ecstasy. "YES OH FUCK YEAH...Huf…Yes tongue fuck my ass you little slut! "You like licking my ass?" "Yes mam." Aelita answered with lust in her eyes.

(I guess this isn't so bad after all right…NO stop thinking that this isn't me, that's it after today I'm done no more of this.) She licked rapidly up and down her ass while thrusting her tongue in and out, repeatedly jabbing her wet tongue in Taelia's tight hole.

"Yeah eat my ussy too…ooh shit yes!" Aelita spread out her pussy lips, sucking and tugging at her clit while rotating her head in circular motions; burrowing her entire face on her ass and her nose right up her ass hole.

(God her ass smells good.) By now, Aelita was rotating back and forth between Taelia's tight ass and her wet sticky cunt. Thrusting her tongue deep within her ass; attempting to go deeper with every hard thrust. And suckling her clitoris doing the same as she already does to her ass. "MMyeah…YES OH FUCK ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Aelita picked up her pace at tongue fucking her ass, she was now thrusting her head back and forth.

"That's a good girl, lick that ASS!" (God /I'm so wet now, this is so much different than being with a guy…Shit…huf huff I can't contain my self Aelita contemplated to herself.

"Yeah tell me how much you like licking my ass." Aelita gave an answer but it was a haphazard answer. "That's not very convincing cunt." (Sorry not my fault.) "I REALLY like licking your ass.". "Then show me how much you like licking my ass."

Aelita dove back in with even more effort than last time. "Mmm…huff…yeah mmmoh yeah." Aelita went back down to Taelia's pussy, spreading her pussy open wider and pulling at her clit and tongue fucking all around inside her…she was so deep now she could have sworn Taelia felt her hit her G spot.

"Yeah you like it all nice and wet, yeah you like the taste of my pussy…yeah?"

Next, Aelita began to flick her tongue against her pussy; taking in every drop of her leaky fluids. "Sound like you're enjoying it…."Come on I want to hear you enjoy licking my ass."

(But I get too embarrassed from the way I sound.. fine it's only just this once.)

"Mm..smack…yeah…smack smack smack…oh yeah…smack smack . Aelita continued to moan and lap between Taelia's ass, this was sending waves of pleasure between her legs.

"Yes…oh fuck…gasp…mmm yeah." Again she switched to her ass lapping all aound her ass and squeezing her cheeks, taking in its sweet flavor. "Oh shit this is so good.") "Gasp huff".

"Is your pussy all nice and wet now?" Taelia Asked. "Yes mam." Aelita answered rubbing her pussy.. "You ready to get your pussy fucked?" "Yes mam." "Mmhm well ok then slut." Taelia gets up from the couch and unzips her top with a serious scowl at Aelita and then tosses it to the side while pulling out a dildo resembling a cock. She grabbed Aelita by the back of her neck and shoved her face into her plump breasts. "Lick my tit you fucking SLUT!"

NOTE: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER MORE ON THE WAY SOON REVIEW PLS.


End file.
